SOLVING THE PUZZLE
by westernmelody
Summary: "Miscreants" target Team Seven and the team has to pull together to solve the mystery while dealing with the strange behavior of one of their own agents. Can the Seven find out who is behind the targetting before tragedy strikes? ATF. All seven are featured.
1. Chapter 1

**SOLVING THE PUZZLE**

The door to the CDC, so dubbed by the agents of Team 7, burst open with such force it slammed hard against the wall, followed by Buck Wilmington tumbling to his knees and then recovering in a fluid motion a NFL running back would be proud of. The intensity of his blue eyes was matched by two other pairs of blue eyes, one with brown orbs, and two with green eyes belonging to five men that followed on Buck's heels. The men spread out while Buck went straight to the bedroom of his roommate, staring breathlessly at a still form lying on his stomach in the bed.

"Nathan! Chris! In here!" Buck yelled as he rushed to the boy's side.

JD's face was turned to the right; hazel eyes closed, his form still. His hands were bound behind his back and his feet tied together.

For a brief moment, Buck could detect no movement, until he saw a slight rise of the boy's chest.

Letting his own breath out in a loud sigh of relief, Buck turned his attention to freeing JD's hands and feet, clumsily pulling at the ropes until Nathan, with a practiced calm, cut them and rolled JD over on his back. Except for soft breathing, JD was so still the anxiety rolled off the six men who stared at him for any signs of bruising or blood. Ezra already was taking pictures of the room but prudently refrained from asking Buck not to disturb the scene as Buck lifted JD gently into his arms and removed him to the front room. Nathan followed Buck while Chris, Ezra, Vin and Josiah eyed the bedroom, searching for any clues. After a few minutes, they joined Buck and Nathan in the living room, Buck cradling the youngest agent.

"Hospital, Nathan?" Vin queried.

Nathan shook his head, perplexed. "JD's vitals are slightly slow, but still good. It's almost as if he took a sleeping pill and is resting soundly."

"Hospital," Buck said firmly. "I'm not taking any chances; no offence, Nate."

Nathan nodded, knowing full well that Buck would not calm down until JD had been checked out; even if it meant he had to turn loose of the boy while he was examined. No one said much on the way to the hospital; Nathan briefed the ER physician and Buck, determined to protect JD, released him only into 's care.

Chris and the others paced the waiting room; Ezra pulling out his favorite deck of cards; Josiah's head bowed in prayer and Vin stared at a wall painting intensely but without noticing any part of the scenery of the painting.

"I don't get it, Chris," Vin finally voiced. "JD was tied up, but not so hard he has marks on his wrists. The whole scene – it just doesn't make sense."

Nathan reappeared, relief on his face. "JD will be fine. Whoever did this didn't seem to want to harm him. He's sleeping off a prescription sleeping pill, Ambien."

"Will he have to stay in the hospital?" Josiah asked.

"No, we can take him home," Nathan said. "He stirred briefly, and as long as I watch him, Dr. Taylor okay'd it."

"Home to my place on the ranch," Chris said firmly. "I assume I'll be having several guests?"

The others nodded, just as Chris expected they would.

Buck entered the room, relief showing on his handsome face. He and Chris embraced briefly, then Buck headed back to JD's room.

"Surprised Buck left JD's side even for a moment," Josiah observed.

"I'll drive Buck and JD out to the ranch," Nathan offered.

"I'll get extra clothes," Josiah said.

"I'm in charge of the food," Ezra said hastily, remembering the last time everyone had gathered at Chris' ranch with the worst mix of fast-food, chips, candy and other snack foods near and dear to the others but evoking shudders of distaste in Ezra.

Chris had known Vin would stay with him and the two held the door of the ER and watched as Buck happily carried JD to Nathan's car. Dr. Taylor had consented to releasing JD after he came to briefly; and with the proviso that Nathan watch JD.

"He looks so peaceful," Chris muttered.

"Kid wasn't harmed. But who took him? And why did they tie him up?"

Chris did not have an answer as he and Vin walked to his Ram.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Several hours after the men had met up at Chris' ranch, piles of food and clothes were scattered everyone, even Ezra not bothering to tidy up. Buck stayed at the corner room where JD lay, not stirring. Nathan had reminded Buck that JD was much more sensitive to medicines than the others so Buck would not over-worry. Buck slouched in the recliner, eyes never leaving JD's slumbering form. Finally, nature called and after putting a gentle hand on the boy's chest to feel the slight rise and fall while JD breathed, Buck wiped his eyes and opened the door softly. For a moment he grinned at Vin's sleeping form slumped against the opposite wall. A quick glance showed Chris in a chair near the window. Buck shut the door softly, but both men opened their eyes.

"JD okay?" Chris asked as Vin sat up.

"Hasn't stirred." The gladness Buck had felt at finding his little brother unharmed was starting to give way to anxiety as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Aww, hell," Chris grumbled. "Mother Hen Buck is starting to emerge. JD won't know what he's in for."

Padded feet appeared at the hallway and Josiah and Nathan materialized, yawning. Nathan nodded to the men and opened the door to the room. The others watched as Nathan checked JD's vitals and then came out as Buck emerged from the bathroom, reclaiming his spot in the recliner. The four men entered the room to get a quick peek at the youngest who looked all of fifteen in his sleep. Protectiveness surged through each and all put a hand on JD before turning away.

Chris motioned the others downstairs where, to their surprise, they found Ezra snoring softly with his head laying on the kitchen table, a cup of coffee held fast by his right hand.

"Couldn't sleep, Ezra?" Chris queried with a smirk.

Ezra jerked awake and the coffee flew from his right hand onto Vin's favorite blue t-shirt.

Vin glared briefly at the amused Chris, then shed the shirt, revealing a toned chest.

"Mr. Larabee, any news regarding our lad?"

"JD's fine and still sleeping," Chris answered. "If you're awake, Ezra, let's do some thinking."

"Not without my morning coffee," Ezra mumbled.

Vin held up his shirt accusingly at Chris.

"Sorry, Mr. Tanner. If you promise not to make the coffee, I will endeavor to remove the coffee from your shirt."

"I'll make the coffee," Nathan said firmly as Ezra wobbled in the direction of the laundry room.

"Hope Ezra doesn't drown in the washer," Vin quipped, trying to inject a little humor into the grim situation.

While the others were gathering downstairs around Nathan's freshly brewed coffee, Buck's vigilance was rewarded as JD stirred, yawned and stretched his arms.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty," Buck teased, ruffling the dark hair.

JD smiled sleepily, then turned his head, looking puzzled.

"You're at Chris' ranch," Buck answered JD's questioning eyes. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Just sleepy," JD murmured. "Am I sick?"

Buck didn't answer for a moment, still ruffling the dark hair until JD slapped at his hand. Though drowsy, JD noticed the worry in his eyes. "What is it, Buck? Is someone hurt?" JD was already scrambling out of the bed, falling against Buck in his haste.

"Everyone is fine, JD," Buck said, trying to reassure the Kid. "I know they would like to see you." He pulled the boy close, supporting him. JD, still feeling a bit light-headed, did not object. Buck kept an arm around him, supporting him as they made their way down the stairs.

Groggy or not, JD could not miss the relief that shown in Chris, Vin, Josiah, Nathan and Ezra's eyes at seeing him. Nathan immediately went to fuss, check his eyes, pulse and breathing. JD did not understand. Why were they so worried?

Nathan gently steered JD to the sofa as the others gathered around, bringing their coffee. Josiah gave JD a cup, though heavily sugared and creamed. JD smiled his thanks and took small sips. When he put the cup down, Vin caught ahold of his hands and turned them over, studying the wrists.

"What is it?" JD demanded. "I don't feel sick, Nathan. I'm not injured. And I'm not ten, for Pete's Sake!"

"JD," Chris cut in. "You were kidnapped. We found you tied on your bed in the CDC."

"Do you remember anything, Son?" Josiah questioned softly.

JD eyes had widened but he shook his head. "I . . . I feel fine. Nothing hurts. I'm just drowsy."

"We took you to the hospital as a precaution," Nathan informed him. "The only thing the doctor found was you had been given a sleeping pill – or two. Ambien."

"I never take them – they make me feel like I'm half-dead." JD suddenly blushed as his choice of words caused more than one grimace in his teammates. "Why? Why was I taken? How did you know?"

"We don't know why you were snatched, Kid," Vin said. But your bike was left at the Saloon and there was no sign of you. No answer on your phone. We searched around the Saloon and then drove to the CDC. Buck found you tied in your bed."

"Have we received any threats?" JD asked anxiously. "Even if we did, why didn't they hurt me? Why did they take me? Did they make any demands? What if we're all in danger and . . . "

"Take a breath, Kid," Chris said, stepping over to put an arm around the young man. "We don't have any answers yet. We're just all so thankful you weren't harmed. Do you remember anything?"

"Just that wonderful green chili stew Inez makes," JD admitted. "After that – I don't know." He yawned again, and Chris steered him to lie down on the couch.

"Don't worry, JD," Josiah reassured him. "You're safe with us."

Buck, Vin and Chris exchanged worried glances. No one felt this was over.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later, JD had enough of the hovering, exploding at Buck's continued watchfulness and refusal to let JD out of his sight. JD's request to get lunch was denied because no one else could go with him.

"Kid . . .," Buck began, sensing an explosion.

"Just leave me alone!" JD snapped, as he opened and closed the stair door with a bang and bounded up them to the roof.

"Let me, Buck," Vin urged as Josiah held protesting Buck back from going after JD.

Chris, who had witnessed everything, nodded to Vin as he went to calm Buck down.

"I'm not going to jump off the roof, Vin," JD greeted him in exasperation. "Well, I might if Buck doesn't stop his Mother-Henning."

"Aww, what's a hen with only one chick to do?" Vin teased, as he stretched out by the stair door.

"Lay an egg!" JD shot back, still miffed. "Or adopt you!"

"Hope you're joking about that, Kid, or I might push you off. Chris can be bad enough, but I'm not about to have ole' Buck hovering."

"Well, Chris is too busy fussing about me now to bother you. Not to mention Josiah and Nathan. Ezra is the only one giving me space."

"Sure about that, JD?" Vin queried with a nod to a slight opening in the door. "Come on out, Ez!"

Ezra peeked out at the two. "I just needed some fresh air," he said rather lamely.

"Well, here it is!" JD motioned with a flourish. "All the fresh air you want with a wind so fierce it could blow a man off the . . ." and he stumbled slightly.

"JD!" Vin and Ezra both made frantic grabs for JD who pushed them both away. "You see!"

Ezra shook his head slightly, eyes closed, but Vin's face flushed red and his blue eyes narrowed. "Fine!" he snarled. "Apparently, you don't want or need our help!" He pushed back a surprised Josiah as he stormed down the stairs. Ezra followed after a reproachful glance at JD, who, like a slow balloon leak, folded in on himself, hitting himself on the head and saying, "Jerk! Jerk!"

"No, JD, no," Josiah soothed, holding him close. "Just scared. Frustrated. Angry and nowhere to turn that anger. So . . . "

"I take it out on my coworkers who are only trying to help me," JD muttered.

"Well, it is hard to feel six pairs of eyes watching your every move."

"I just wish we knew something, Josiah. Don't they know I'm scared for them, too? Maybe I wasn't the target and they just took me first."

Josiah patted the boy on the back, trying to calm him down.

"What do you think, Josiah?" JD asked, pinning him with his large hazel eyes.

Josiah sighed. "Sorry, Son, it doesn't make sense to me, either. You were so carefully handled; the obvious thought would be someone didn't want to hurt you but make a point that you (or any one of us) could be taken right from under our noses. With the implied threat that later you could be hurt . . . ."

"A kidnapper with a conscience?" JD asked wryly.

"Maybe it's Buck," Chris suggested, slipping out on the roof to join JD and ruffle his hair. "After all, he would like to tie you up sometimes to keep you safe."

"Naw, Buck would put him in a glass bubble," Nathan contributed.

"Where is Buck?" JD asked, noticing the most protective of the seven had yet to appear.

"Lying on the couch in my office," Chris supplied. "No, he's fine . . ." he continued, answering the worry on JD's face. "Just had a bad headache made worse by all the stress . . . no, it's not your fault, JD. He took a migraine pill. He's sleeping."

JD blew out the breath he was holding. But then he turned whiter and whirled on Chris. "Alone? You left him alone?" And JD pushed back the others, and ran down the stairs as the others followed close behind.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

JD had ran, stumbled, and ran down the stairs, bursting into Chris' office and falling before the couch where Buck lay. Trying to control his frantic breathing, he put his hand on Buck's chest, watched his slow breaths and sighed. Buck turned his head and mumbled slightly and JD carded through Buck's hair, whispering, "Easy, Buck. You're okay. You're okay." Tears leaked through his eyes.

The others watched, moved. After a beat, Chris pulled JD gently to his feet and steered him out of the office.

JD wiped his tears off on his sleeve and turned his hazel eyes accusingly at Chris. "You left him alone! You don't know they are after me!"

"JD, Buck was in the office, and there are guards," Nathan began.

"They took me from the Saloon with all of you there, too!" JD's breathing was still erratic and he stumbled against Chris, struggling to breath.

Nathan quickly took charge, lowering JD to his knees and holding JD's face between his hands. "It's okay, JD, breathe slowly."

JD's frightened eyes were fixed on Nathan's face as he raised his hands to his chest.

"Paper bag, someone, quick!" Nathan barked.

Anxious to help, Ezra and Vin almost ran into each other, when finally Vin reached his desk and triumphantly snatched up his leftover paper bag from lunch.

He and Ezra both skidded to a halt upon seeing JD had collapsed as Chris held the boy close.

Josiah had moved over to Buck, soothing him as his head tossed fretfully.

"Nathan?" queried a worried Vin.

"He'll be okay," Nathan said calmly. "He couldn't catch his breath so he passed out. Josiah, let's move JD to the breakroom couch."

"I'll do it," Vin said guiltily, remembering how he had snapped at the boy earlier. "Poor Kid. We've all been worried about JD and he is just as worried about us."

Vin eased the boy onto the sofa, mussing his dark hair. "Sorry, kid."

A yell from Chris' office startled all of them as Buck burst into the breakdown, screaming JD's name and saying, "No! No! You can't save him!" pushing Vin harshly out of the way and snatching JD up as he sobbed. "JD! No!"

Josiah followed, rubbing his head.

"What happened?" Chris demanded sharply, pulling Vin to his feet.

Josiah shook his head. "Buck screamed, jumped up, hit me, yelled for JD. I tried to tell him JD was okay and in the breakroom, but it was like he wasn't seeing me at all, just wild-eyed. I've never seen Buck like this before."

Both Ezra and Nathan, worry showing in their eyes, were trying to soothe Buck, "It's okay, Buck. JD is okay. It's going to be fine."

As if in answer, JD stirred, yawned, and smiled sleepily at his big brother.

"JD?" Buck said in disbelief. "JD, are you okay?"

"Better than you are," JD said as he became more aware of his surroundings. "What happened?"

"Yes," Ezra said softly under his breath. "What just happened here?"

And no one answered him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, as JD controlled his annoyance at the six pairs of eyes keeping track of him due to his concern over Buck; Chris stepped off the elevator, snapping out, "Conference Room, now!"

Sensing something very unpleasant had gone on, six agents entered the conference room and sat down quietly while Chris slammed the door behind them, causing the keyed-up agents to jump slightly.

"Travis has made changes in the Oglethorpe bust," Chris said bluntly. "He doesn't think our team is up for it, so he's given it to Team Two."

Cutting off the protest he knew would follow, he continued. "We're assigned to the Cortez operation, all except JD."

"Chris?" JD squeaked in protest, wide hazel eyes fixed on his hero.

"Not my call, JD," Chris said, avoiding the young agent's eyes. Chris then turned and walked into his office.

The rest sat, stunned. Then JD stood up and fled to the bathroom.

Buck, predictably, knocked and without waiting for an answer, stormed into Chris' office. "What is this, Stud? Taking JD off a case he helped make against Cortez? And it was Ezra who did all of the work getting Oglethorpe to trust him. And that bunch of Neatherthals from Two get the credit?"

"Buck . . ."

"We are the best team in this agency, hell, the country and Travis is changing it up? And you're letting him? And dropping JD from the Cortez case, sensitive as he is?"

"Buck!" Louder and more forceful, but Buck was just getting going. "I thought you were tougher than that, Stud and fought for your men better. I'll just go up to Travis and . . . ."

"Get a week's suspension for your efforts, which I've already been threatened with. Now sit down and shut up, Wilmington!"

Buck, being Buck, did so, still muttering and Chris, noticing four pairs of eyes fixed on the drama, closed the blinds.

"Buck, I didn't have a choice," he said more quietly. "I spent the last thirty minutes arguing with Travis. But he happens to be right. Oglethorpe requires the best we have to offer and we can't even be slightly off our game – or we would lose some of our team. And I won't let that happen."

Buck finally seemed to be listening, but still protested. "We're not off our game, Stud, we . . . ."

"Every one of us has been off our game since JD was kidnapped," Chris stated firmly. "You, especially. What happens at the bust when you are so worried about JD you get shot – or get one of us shot?"

Buck hated to give in, but he nodded, grudgingly. "And Cortez?"

"Travis figures we can handle it – as long as JD is not around to take our focus off our jobs."

"So what about JD?"

"Travis will keep JD at his mansion south of Denver. JD loves the pool, remember. Travis will have him rest, do some computer work for him, and keep an eye on him until we bust Cortez and Oglethorpe." Chris hesitated slightly. "Travis thinks someone from one of their gang may be behind JD's kidnapping – to get us off our game and distract us. And even you have to admit it's worked."

None of the other agents were happy about the change of plans but went reluctantly along with it and did not argue when Travis sent two of his bodyguards to fetch JD. It took a long talk from Chris and a reference about Buck's worried behavior to get the Kid to agree. The others watched their unhappy youngest leave, vowing to take turns checking up on him to keep his spirits up.

Two days passed, with each visiting and teasing JD, and keeping him informed of the progress against Cortez. The bust went off without a hitch, and the other six breathed a sigh of relief. Until Buck, after finishing his paperwork first, opened the door leading to the pool and spotted JD, floating sitting up on a raft, book lying on his stomach along with a steady stream of red dripping into the pool.

Time seemed to stand still as Buck stood frozen at the sight, unable to command his body to move.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"JD will be glad to hear the Cortez bust went well," Nathan said, as he and the others strolled up the long walkway to Orin Travis' beautiful mansion.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me with the report, Ez," Vin added, happy he was able to finish at the same time the others did.

For the first time in days, the five were smiling. The long breaths they had been holding until after Cortez and his men were in custody were expelled.

"Bet JD didn't sleep worrying about us," Josiah replied. "Nathan, you should have given JD some sleeping pills."

"Poor kid," Chris offered. "Not sure who this has been harder on – JD or Buck." Then he grinned. "Just like Buck not to wait for us for 10 minutes so he can get to the kid."

"Well, at least we can be glad that he's safe here with Travis' men," Nathan sighed.

An ear-splitting scream shattered the calm. The five men ran like the wind through the gate and burst through the door leading to the pool.

Buck was still screaming as he stared at the scene before him. As Chris grabbed Buck, calling his name, Vin and Nathan jumped in the pool and towed JD and the raft to the side of the pool, Josiah easily lifting him out of the pool and laying him down gently.

Buck, stopped screaming long enough to drop by JD, snatching him up in his arms, crying, "JD! JD! No!"

Nathan quickly removed JD's shirt, checking the fair skin for injuries while Vin and Ezra checked his legs.

Chris was still holding onto to Buck as both stared in shock as a pair of dark eyelashes fluttered open and sleepy hazel eyes opened into slits.

"Gee, Buck, wake the dead," the boy murmured, with a wide yawn and drowsy voice.

"JD?" Relief was instantaneous on the other's faces as they stared at the boy. Buck did not notice as he continued to rock the boy gently.

"It's not blood," Nathan said sharply in relief as he was able to examine JD closer. "It's ketchup."

"Buck! Did you hear that?" Chris was shaking Buck as Vin and Ezra tried to extract JD from Buck's iron grip. "JD is okay. Let him go, Buck! Let Nathan examine him!" Chris commanded.

It took Josiah, Nathan, Vin and Ezra to break the grip Buck had on JD. The boy appeared out of it, blinking in puzzlement at the activity. Vin held up a couple of soggy fries that were in JD's shirt pocket and some packets of ketchup.

"Have to have lots of ketchup with fries . . . and salt," JD murmured.

"Sorry, guys," a man standing near them said. "Kid was down so I brought him out the fries with a burger. Didn't know it would cause such a ruckus," and he tapered off, standing back as the others didn't even seem to notice him, intent on the action in front of them.

Vin had handed the packets to Buck and gently eased JD away.

Buck was now staring at the packets as if they were poison. "Ketchup?" Buck said in disbelief. "This was only ketchup?" His voice rose sharply and he turned a hard glance on the boy, who visibly winched and moved closer to Vin.

Almost to himself, Buck muttered, "I come in here to tell you the bust was fine, expecting to see you safe, then see the blood and come charging over like a bull after a cow and you've been eating fries with KETCHUP!" He thundered.

As JD's eyes grew impossibly wide and before anyone could stop him, Buck jerked JD from Vin's arms, pulling him over his knees and – to everyone's shock – spanked him several hard blows on his backside. If JD's swimming trucks had not been green, Chris thought they would have been able to see Buck's handprints as the blows were that hard.

JD could only cry out, and after what seemed like a stunned moment. the rest of the team hurried to pull JD away from Buck, stand Buck up and try to comprehend what had just happened.

"Buck!" Chris yelled, pushing his oldest friend back. "Buck, what the Hell do you mean hitting JD! He didn't do anything wrong . . ."

"He's a boy eating fries and ketchup," Buck spat the word out like it was a curse, "with all of us worrying about him and likely to get killed . . ."

Josiah was holding on to a trembling JD, who stared at his big brother as if he were a stranger. "So sorry to not realize that eating fries was against ATF rules," the boy spat. "It's like you think I sat the scene up to make you think I had been shot . . . I didn't . . . I was worrying about YOU . . . and you hit me . . . you SPANKED me like a little kid in front of them," his arm swept over the group, "and I'll never forgive you for this and . . ." and slight as he was, JD jerked out of Josiah's grip, sobbing and then running like the wind away from his team.

"JD!" Vin became tangled with one of the guards, Buck stumbled into Chris and Ezra was pushed over one of the lounge chairs as Chris tried to regain his balance.

The nearest guard lay still and Nathan, after watching the sprinting JD, reluctantly knelt by his patient.

Josiah had given chase, as had Vin, after getting untangled, but JD could run like the wind and he disappeared down the long driveway.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"Cute kid," was the verdict the came from the man sitting in the shadows of the room as he watched the action at the pool. "Hate to see the handprints on his butt, Wilmington's hands are bigger than kid's hips."

"Otter set it up perfectly. Kid mildly doped, the ketchup dripping in the pool and of course Wilmington going berserk."

"And no marks on the kid except Wilmington's rather large handprints," the first man laughed.

"I can't believe how well this has turned out. This is Travis' proud and joy, Team Seven."

"Cortez would disagree."

"Cortez is small potatoes. Let them have a small taste of success before they unravel for good."

"What about the kid running off?"

"He'll run out of adrenaline soon enough. Wait – there's Evie Travis. Just relax. We'll just wait."

The driveway to the mansion was long and winding and JD was running faster than he ever ran in his life. A stitch in his left side finally got his attention and his vision blurred as a limo wound its way towards him.

Evie Travis rolled down her window. "Why, JD!" she exclaimed as JD fell to his knees and then knelled completely over.

Chris and the others followed at a dead run and then stopped as Evie and the driver knelt by JD. "Christopher Larabee, what on earth is going on here?" Evie exclaimed.

Chris looked up, distracted but Evie waved him off, tsking over JD. Nathan was checking JD's vitals and then pulled JD's green swim trunks down slightly, winching at the large red handprints there before he remembered Evie Travis was watching and quickly pulled them back up.

"What happened?" Evie demanded. "Christopher, did you touch that child?"

Chris opened his mouth, not knowing what to say, looked at Vin, who shrugged, Josiah, who was standing back; and finally in desperation at Ezra.

"Brute that he may be, Mr. Larabee would never lay a hand on that young man," Ezra drawled. "Mrs. Travis, how about we take our lad back to the house and get him out of this heat? I myself could partake of a refreshing beverage and food – a successful apprehension of miscreants gives one an abnormally large appetite."

Evie Travis allowed herself to be distracted enough to let Ezra steer her to the car and the others piled in beside her.

Nathan made haste to assure her JD was only tired from swimming and running and Evie seemed satisfied for now.

"Probably hadn't eaten, fretting about the bust," she said. "I'll have Nancy whip up sandwiches and drinks for everyone. Josiah, dear, why don't you let JD rest in the corner room?" she suggested as the large man carried JD into the mansion.

Buck, who had been unusually quiet during the activity followed Chris' silent order to follow them upstairs.

Josiah put JD on the bed on his stomach while Nathan checked vitals again and then Chris, looking accusingly at Buck, pulled down the green trunks.

Buck winched at the evidence of his anger.

"Why, Buck? Of all of us, I would have thought you would have been the last one to hit JD in anger! Joking, yes, but this!" Chris' green eyes narrowed in anger and he clenched his fists.

Buck hung his head. "I . . . don't know, Chris. I thought JD was dead. I was so scared . . ."

"Christopher!" Evie called. "Come downstairs and eat!"

Chris glared at Buck, motioned for him to leave. Chris stared at JD, totally bewildered by the day's events, before following Buck down.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

JD yawned, stretched, blinked and studied the white ceiling with a lightly revolving fan for a few seconds. Shivering, he pulled the down blanket up to his chin. A large window looked out to mountains, but this was not Chris' ranch. And as he turned slightly, the man slumped in the recliner was not Buck.

JD blinked again. He shifted, feeling a slight discomfort on his backside. "Owww!"

The man in the chair jerked suddenly, staring at the boy. "Hey, Kid. You feel ok? You want something to drink or eat?"

JD continued to stare at the man, who seemed like Buck in height and weight, but with lighter hair.

The man smiled, showing protruding front teeth. "Oh, Kid, it's okay. I've seen you a few times before, you may not remember, but I work for Travis and provide security at his home. Evie Travis was upset about . . . well, she wanted me to keep a close watch on you. I'm DeWayne Peters, but most people call me Otter."

"JD Dunne – and most people call me JD."

Peters smiled at the kid's apparent disorientation. "Yes, I know. Mrs. Travis talks about your team – and you – a lot. Get the feeling she'd like to adopt you." He laughed at the young man's frown.

"Mrs. Travis is a wonderful lady," JD blushed. "But she . . . well, she babies me."

"Probably not the only one, right?"

JD shifted again, not liking the subject. "Where are the guys?"

Otter looked down at his hands. "Well, kid, I expect they are getting a talking-to by the Boss. He wasn't too happy with what went down. Do you remember anything?"

JD was still feeling a bit fuzzy.

"Well, let's just say Wilmington overreacted when he thought you might be hurt – or worse."

JD's brows furrowed as he thought. "Buck . . . Buck spanked me!" he exclaimed in outrage. "In front of everyone!"

Peters hide another smile. "Well, don't be too hard on him, kid. Ole' Buck just . . . well, Buck always wanted a little brother and you're it." As JD continued to frown, Peters explained, "I understand. I had a little brother who was always getting into trouble – and I worried about him all the time. Buck just laughed at me when I fumed about Timmy – but I think he was a little envious."

"You know Buck?" JD asked, diverted from his humiliation.

"We worked together for a few years at Denver PD. Buck helped me get this job with Travis."

"You know Chris?"

"Not as well. Chris was pretty involved with his wife and son then. Buck and I hung out more, you know. We used to have a bet on which one of us would give in and get married."

"Sounds like something Buck would do."

"Well, neither one had to pay up," Peters said. "Never met the right one."

"How did you come up with Otter as a nickname?"

"Timmy gave that nickname to me – because I loved swimming so much – well, and my teeth. Only thing I could beat Buck at, though he was an excellent swimmer as well."

JD actually smiled, thinking he could store that for future teasing – until he remembered again how angry he was at Buck.

Seeing the Kid's expression shift, Peters stood up. "How about you come downstairs and eat? Mrs. Travis will be sure to ask me if you did when she gets back from her charity event. Heck, she almost called in to watch over you." Seeing JD hesitate, he flashed a bright smile. "You wouldn't want me to get in trouble, Kid?"

"JD. No, I guess I wouldn't." JD pushed the covers down. "Oh. I guess I need to change," as he spotted his green trunks.

"Sure, Ki . . . JD. Your clothes are over there in the suitcase. I'll go check in with the other guys. If you need help, just holler."

Peters closed the door behind him, taking the stairs two steps at a time and frowning. After waiting to see JD emerge and head for the kitchen, he stepped outside and into his Chevy.

"Otter?"

Peters picked up the cell phone. "Yes?"

"Time for Stage Three."

"Boss . . . what about the kid?"

There was a pause. "I told you not to get attached. Whether he lives or dies . . . it's not up to us. That's the beauty of this. You just do what you

are told." The phone clicked off.

Sighing, Peters got out of the car and went into the kitchen, smiling as he saw JD devouring milk and cookies and leaving the sandwich untouched for now. Just like Timmy always did. And thinking of Timmy, he couldn't help saying softly to himself, 'Don't worry about anything, kid. I'm watching your back.'

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

OJI – whiplash, or the perils of being a Team Seven agent under a seething Christopher Michael Larabee, Ezra mused, but did not voice out loud. Especially after Orin Travis had given Chris a dressing-down twenty minutes ago in the office. Now Ezra was stuck in a car with the other agents and a thoroughly pissed-off Chris.

Screeching tires, speeding and slamming of brakes and curves taken on two tires.

"Let us know how you really feel, Cowboy," Vin said simply, breaking the silence.

"Don't call me Cowboy," Larabee growled with a voice that read Danger Ahead. "And don't any one of you DARE call me that or "Christopher!" he mimicked in a perfect imitation of Evie Travis' voice. "And don't you open your mouth to say anything, Ezra! I don't even want to THINK I see a smirk on your face!"

Another curve and the men braced themselves.

"Might as well shoot us all – might be a bit kinder," Vin suggested.

"Don't tempt me," Chris growled again.

"Where are we going, Chris?" Josiah said. He exchanged glances with Ezra, Nathan and Vin. Each would risk anything to keep Chris' attention away from Buck, who slumped in the back seat, staring out the window.

"Ranch." And the turn and the trail of dust cloud he stirred up made Ezra glad he was not following in his Jag.

Chris slammed on the brakes and flung the door open, glaring at each man as he piled out.

"JD?" Nathan queried, wondering why they had not gone to Travis' house.

"Evie Travis doesn't want any one of us near 'that child'!" Chris snapped. "Taking orders from Evie Travis now!"

"Now, don't be a male chauvinist, Chris," Vin again spoke up, earning another feral look.

"I am not taking orders from her!"

The team knew Chris actually liked Mrs. Travis, so took Chris' anger as his frustration over the current circumstances.

"Kept away from my own agent like I'm a child abuser! I'm surprised she hasn't called DHS to report ALL of us! They have no right! Team Seven protects their own!" That last sentence made it clear to the others why Chris was so angry. His anger found a new target as his eyes met those of his profiler. "Sanchez! What do I pay you for if you can't come up with any answers about this situation?"

"I've been thinking on this, but . . ."

"Going to chew me out next for how I handled JD's backside?" Nathan made himself a target. "I did suggest we get butt paste."

Larabee's mouth opened and closed, but, as everyone knew, Nathan was rarely the target of his frustration and Chris fumed, but remained silent.

Ezra had an urge to laugh at Jackson's droll delivery of needing a child's diaper rash ointment, but gave a mild cough instead.

"Tanner!"

Vin didn't bat an eye. "You either shoot all of them or shoot me and put me out of my misery now!"

"Looks like I'da haff ta use only one bullet iffen I chose you," Vin observed, his Texas drawl getting thicker while annoying Chris even more.

Buck was standing by the van, leaning against it, not reacting, silent as a sphinx.

Tanner. Sanchez. Jackson. Next up for the wrath of Larabee. . .

"I've seen bulls that had less steam coming out of their ears than our illustrious leader." Ezra observed.

Danger averted. "Standish! I told you I didn't want to hear anything from you! If I belted _you_ , Travis wouldn't care; he would even pin a medal on me."

"You'd have to catch me first," Ezra replied calmly, though Josiah and Nathan moved slightly in front of him to block Chris.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please I have survived for over three years with Mr. Larabee threatening to kill me every day and he hasn't succeeded yet," Ezra protested being protected by Josiah and Nathan.

"Probably got a secret bet on the exact day he will kill you, Ezra," Nathan observed.

"Might be a bit hard to collect if I am truly deceased." Ezra remained as calm and collected as usual, brushing some dust off his green jacket.

"Wilmington." Buck did not respond as the inevitable happened and Chris' fists were clenched as he turned to his oldest friend. "What the hell do you mean spanking JD . . . spanking an agent in front of all of us and at Travis' house, for heaven's sake! Did you catch a brain disease from all those women you chase? Are you trying for the biggest jackass award in all the ATF?"

Buck looked at Chris but there was no fight in his eyes.

"It's been a long time since I belted you, Wilmington, but I ought to knock some sense into you!"

Buck stood and opened his jacket as if to make himself a punching bag and waited.

His placid acceptance made Chris angrier. His fists dropped and he stormed into the house and slammed the door. Four of the five let their breaths out while Buck walked over to the far right chair on the porch and sat silently, staring at the distant mountains.

"Damn, Ez, didn't know you ever went undercover as a matador," Vin quipped.

"I'd rather face one hundred bulls than Mr. Larabee," Ezra replied.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you enjoy your fencing matches with Chris," Nathan said seriously.

"Mr. Larabee is unaware of his role in sharpening my mental facilities and nerve in my undercover activities. After facing Mr. Larabee, I can assure you no miscreant or criminal can frighten me."

Vin shook his head admiringly. "You have some nerve, Ezra."

"Danse macabre," Josiah quoted.

"Pure wisdom. I do admire an educated man."

Josiah nodded to Ezra then walked over to sit by Buck, and patted Buck on the shoulder. "Don't take it so hard, Brother Buck. Our young brother is very forgiving."

"I love that boy, Josiah," Buck said simply. "I don't know what got into me. I know I tease JD, but I actually humiliated him in front of the team he adores. Spanked him. I . . . I wish Chris had belted me. Now – you know how proud JD is. Will he still want to work with us – me? Will Travis let him? You know how much flack he has taken about JD's youth."

Buck closed his eyes, as if shutting out the world.

An uneasy silence was the only answer the other three could give him.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of hours later, the Larabee Ranch was quieter, with most of men outside, looking at the stars in the evening sky.

Chris Larabee, never one for apologies, walked out, met the eyes of each man and nodded to them. He then sat down and was silent for the first few minutes.

Chris said abruptly, "Think I made a mistake hiring someone as young as JD for my team."

Four startled eyes turned towards their leader.

"Chris?" Nathan questioned.

"He's several years younger than the next youngest ATF agent. Maybe the age requirement is a good thing. I'm not thinking of kicking him off the team, Nathan. Just keeping him as a tech until he turns twenty-five."

"He'll leave before he does that," Vin warned. "Kid has a lot of pride. He could have made a lot more money in the outside world being a techy if that's what he wanted."

The others nodded.

"What brought this on, Chris?" Nathan asked.

"JD's in danger because he is more vulnerable being the youngest," Chris replied. "And just look at what it is doing to all of us – especially Buck."

"Where is Bucklin?" Vin queried.

"Got a call from a friend who needs help," Chris replied. "Thought it might

be good if we were able to talk without him. The way he has been acting, he'd flip if I even suggested demoting JD."

"Damn it, Chris, this is not JD's fault and you would be punishing him just because some criminal is targeting him," Vin fumed.

Ezra had been silent, then spoke up. "And because of Buck's behavior. Buck's actions are not JD's fault."

"Buck is acting very strange," team profiler Josiah said thoughtfully.

Chris dismissed the comment. "Buck is always overprotective when it comes to JD."

"He's been, well, almost hysterical," Josiah mused. "That is not like Buck."

"Buck has been under a lot of strain," Nathan agreed.

Noticing the glances exchanged between the other four, and the feeling Chris had that they were tiptoeing around something, Chris demanded, "Speak up."

"Perhaps Mr. Wilmington is verging on a breakdown," Ezra quietly offered.

"Buck? Nonsense! Buck is strong inside and out!" Chris argued.

Ezra glanced over at Josiah, who sighed.

"Working for the ATF is highly stressful, our case load has been very demanding and Buck had the added strain of mentoring JD; and we all know how seriously he takes that responsibility. It may be too much."

"I'm checking on the horses," Chris snapped, walking off.

"That went well," Ezra commented.

Vin was frowning. "Why is it just because JD is young and looks even younger and innocent, it is easier for Chris to doubt him? JD may be young but he is not weak."

Vin stood up. "I'm getting a beer."

"Brandy for me," Ezra said as he followed Vin in.

Nathan looked at Josiah. "Chris is too close to this situation to see clearly," Nathan said. "And Buck has always been a strong anchor for Chris. It may be hard for Chris to understand that Buck needs help."

"Or our whole team," Josiah said pensively.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the Travis mansion, in the basement, Otter was lounging against the wall watching the punching bag whip back and forth as JD alternated left and right jabs, keeping the bag moving.

JD was sweating, t-shirt and hair dripping, and he showed no sign of slowing down.

"Picturing Buck's face on the bag?" Otter said wryly.

JD glanced over, gave one last hard punch to the bag; and nodded thanks as Otter tosses a towel to him.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Kid. Where did you learn to box like that?" Otter said with admiration.

"Josiah. He used to box in college. Said it was a great way to work off aggression. The bag doesn't fight back, but well, I wouldn't want to take on Josiah in the ring!" JD rubbed the sweat off roughly, leaving his pale face red.

"Not sure I would want to box you either, JD," Otter complimented. "You're a good swimmer, a very fast runner . . . were you in sports in school?"

The look JD gave him Otter couldn't read. "Naw," JD answered, plopping down on the bench. "Too busy working, studying and taking care of my Mom." He gave a self-deprecating laugh. "I'm fast because of bullies. Had to outrun and out zig and zag them, running through alleys."

"Sorry."

H

"No, I'm lucky. Vin, Nathan and I play basketball; Josiah is showing me boxing; Vin self-defense, and we all play football and baseball. I usually go running two or three times a week with Buck," and JD stopped at the mention of Buck's name.

"Buck is the most loyal friend you will ever have, JD," Otter said solemnly. "Best friend I ever had. Don't throw that type of friendship away."

"How come Buck never mentioned you?" JD asked, picking up his water bottle and gulping it down, pouring the last of it over his hair.

Otter looked away. "We were pretty tight, especially when Chris was busy with his wife and son. Then – when they were killed, Buck was occupied trying to keep Chris together and that was a full-time job. He told me he was sorry we couldn't get together; but Chris needed him more. No matter how badly Chris treated him – Buck stayed by his side, even though most friends would have given up at one point. That's Buck. You need to think seriously about it, JD, before you throw a friend like that away."

JD's long black hair hid his face, but his eyes watered at Otter's words. "Buck's like the big brother I always wanted. He's the closest thing to family since my Mom died. I need to see him, Otter."

Before Otter could answer, another man JD knew to be security, came down the stairs and called to Otter. "Mac wants to see you."

"We'll talk later," Otter promised JD as he went up the stairs. "There's a shower to the north when you're finished working out. This is Mike Temple, JD."

JD didn't catch the worried glance Otter gave him before he left.

The other man, now known as Temple, grunted to JD and picked up one of the magazines. He showed no interest in conversing with JD.

JD stop up, attacking the boxing bag again.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

His cell phone ringing seemed louder than usual as Chris grabbed for it, automatically registering the time as five a.m. "Larabee," he answered with a bit of growl in his voice. Slightly hung-over and leery of early morning calls, Chris wasn't thrilled with getting the call and even more upset with the news the caller gave. "Damn!" he cursed, not even trying to be quiet and hurling one of his boots across the room, narrowly missing Vin, who was pulling on jeans and dragging a shirt as he stood in the doorway.

Vin did not react with a wise-crack as he recognized the seriousness of Chris' expression. "Cowboy?" he questioned.

"Get dressed and get the others!" Chris ordered, grabbing his jeans, shirt, socks and dressing as quickly as possible.

Vin tossed the boot Chris had thrown to Chris and left without a word. Vin pounded up the stairs while simultaneously putting on his shirt, socks and boots.

Nathan was already up and dressing; Josiah nodded to Vin and went to fetch Ezra as Vin searched for Buck.

In less than a minute, Vin and Chris met at the bottom of the stairs. "Buck come back?"

Chris frowned at him. "He's not here?"

"No."

"Hell!" Chris cursed again, storming outside to check his Ram.

"Vin, catch!" Josiah called as pants, shirts, shoes and socks rained down the stairs as Josiah carried Ezra over his shoulder, answering the question in Vin's eyes. "Easier this way."

Vin grunted, passing on the clothes to Nathan, and following Chris outside.

Chris opened the door of his Ram and found Buck sprawled on the front seat, snoring. Chris shook him, "Buck!"

Buck snorted, but didn't rouse until Chris and Vin were both shaking him.

"What?" Buck's eyes were still unfocused.

"Get in the Explorer, we have to get going!" Chris and Vin had to practically drag Buck to Nathan's car. Buck's coat fell out of the Ram and a paper dropped out of the pocket; Vin snatched the coat and the paper.

Josiah was in the back with the still sleeping Ezra and Chris and Buck slid in the middle seat while Nathan drove with Vin beside him in the passenger seat; each man tense with anticipation of bad news

"Travis called," Chris supplied. "Two of his men are hurt and JD is missing."

Vin growled and Josiah and Nathan were shocked.

Buck only seemed to respond to one piece of information. "JD's missing? He's missing? How could this happen, Chris! I knew they couldn't protect him! They kept us away and now he's missing?" The anger in Buck's voice increased with each statement.

All efforts to calm Buck were in vain; and in truth, every one of the others were angry and shocked as well. They lapsed into grim silence except for the half-asleep Ezra's protest of mismatched garments he was given.

The drive to Travis' mansion seemed to take forever, each man antsy to get to working on the case.

"Did your men say anything?" Chris demanded when they arrived, cutting Orin's apologies short.

Buck glowered at Travis.

Travis looked over at Buck then back at Chris. "Temple isn't conscious yet. Peters . . . Peters only said one word before he passed out: Buck."

"Me?" Buck was surprised. "He said my name?"

"Excuse me, Sir," a policeman motioned to Travis and he said, "I'll be back, Chris," giving a worried backward glance at Buck as he left.

Buck grabbed Chris's shirt. "Where do we start, Chris? Where is JD? Where could they have taken him?"

Josiah pulled Buck away gently. "Buck, I know you're upset . . ."

"Upset? Josiah, upset? The kid was snatched again! Again! From right under Travis' nose, how the hell did that happen? Travis couldn't protect him, I knew he couldn't protect him!"

The despair on Buck's face was matched by the despair on the faces of the other agents as they searched for clues and found nothing pertinent.

"Travis has a security system," Ezra mused, now fully awake and dismayed to find JD missing again. "And it doesn't seem to have been breached."

"Inside job?" Vin queried, jamming each of his hands in his jeans as he often did when thinking. As he pulled his right hand out to slap at a fly, a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. "What? Oh, Buck, this fell out of your jacket earlier. Some kind of address."

"What? This isn't mine." Buck protested.

Ezra said impatiently, "We don't have time for your paramour's address or your little black book, Mr. Wilmington."

Buck was staring at an address in bewilderment. "This fell out of my shirt, Vin?"

Chris and Vin exchanged worried glances. "Where were you earlier, Buck?"

Buck rubbed his head. "I went . . . JD . . . needed to see JD . . ."

Both feeling bad vibes, Chris and Vin grabbed Buck and hurried to the car. "Ezra, stay here with Josiah . . . Nate?"

Nathan caught the meaningful glance Chris gave Buck and followed the men to the car. "I'll drive, Chris. Where to?"

"Corner of 13th and Mockingbird."

Nathan frowned, not recognizing the location but as they grew closer, Vin paled.

"Shit! That building has been deserted for the past couple of years . . . but before that . . ." and Vin was out of the car and running, while Nathan screeched to a stop and Chris and Buck followed hurriedly after Vin. Vin had busted through the door, revealing an eerie spotlight shining in the middle of the room.

As if in slow motion, Chris noticed incongruously, the dim lighting, two baskets of white flowers on the side of a coffin. And in the coffin . . .

Buck's screams shattered the silence as he ran, fell to his knees, screaming over and over. "JD! No! JD!"

And it seemed the hearts of four men stopped beating.

TBC


End file.
